Crossroads
by ElysseRavenRose12
Summary: Laxus and Mira had always had a complex relationship but he turned into a jerk and she lost her sister, they seemed to go in different directions but now after everything that's happened their paths will once again cross. 5/13 pic challenge. One-Shot. Smut. Rated M. Not For Kids.


**Hey this is going to be a Miraxus One-Shot number 5/13 of my 13 pic story challenge, this is both funny but smut be warned. Not for kids! Rated M. Updated Version.**

* * *

Mira stood behind the bar of the Fairy Tail guild absently cleaning a glass, remembering something from a time long ago, if you could believe it Laxus and her had been close once, back when she was a teenager, she was rebellious, Laxus too she thought he was cute, and cool with his scar and his headphones and his aloof nature, not much had changed from then to now, only events had changed them. Mira had thought she watched her sister die, and Laxus pulled away from everyone becoming quite the jerk, they'd changed again of course since then, Mira had rediscovered her powers and was reunited with her sister, Laxus plotted a coo, was banished and then reinstated, Mira smiled how funny life could turn out.

"Hey Mira" a voice broke her trance she turned to Laxus himself at the bar.

"What can I do for you?" she asks.

"Just wondering any new requests for me come in?"

"No expecting anything?"

"No hoping for the break actually" she smiled.

"Well its seems to be a quiet period, I'd take the break while it's there"

"Will do, see ya"

"Bye" she says watching him leave, with a little sigh she put the glass she'd been over-cleaning down.

"You should take a break too" the masters voice said, she turned to him he had suddenly appeared out of his office.

"I don't need a break"

"Yeah you do don't make me order you Mira Jane, you're still young go on get out" he tells her, Mira smiles at the master but doesn't complain. _I guess I could use a break_ she decides, she comes out from behind the bar and leaves, it was actually quite refreshing, she usually was the first to arrive at the guild and last to leave so she would miss out on the day. Mira enjoyed the sun on her face as she walked, she saw Laxus at the park, sitting under the large tree, his headphones on, his eyes closed, Mira felt some of her old mischief come back and she grinned.

Mira was being extra careful, Laxus was asleep but she knew he was a light sleeper, she carefully moved the feather onto the tip of his nose, it didn't bother him at first but then he slapped his face as if to ward off a bug and set off the trap Mira had made. Cold water fell on him, he woke in shock as Mira roared with laughter, struggling to breathe she memorised his facial expression of pure shock, until it turned into vengeance then she ran screaming and he bolted after her on foot. Technically they could both use their magic but he was catching up running alone, but Mira was fit and she sprinted away through the streets of Magnolia, she turned almost every corner to avoid him, hiding a few times but he was a dragon slayer he'd find her, having more fun than she thought she would she kept running until she almost ran into him, she bolted another away down an alley but he caught her pinning her against the wall. She just laughed really not caring anymore if he was mad she hadn't had so much fun in ages, what stopped her laughter however was Laxus suddenly kissing her mid-laugh he wasn't gentle either, he was all consuming still pinning her against the wall, he stopped breathing heavily.

"Punishment for waking me" he says releasing her and stalking off, Mira struggled to regain a regular heartbeat, _he kissed her!_ She hadn't been kissed at all by anyone in a very long time and never like that, she smiled staring after the dragon slayer, _screw it_ she thought it was her day off.

Mira walked down the street smiling to herself plotting which she did a lot these days since she didn't go on missions a lot, _how can I mess with him?_ She wonders she wasn't even sure where he'd gone, probably back to the park…no it would still be wet, somewhere else quiet…the fountain maybe? _Okay_ she thought heading there, sure enough there he was laying down on a bench, she didn't think he would be asleep yet, more just resting, the wind was blowing her way so he wouldn't be able to smell her, she really wished she had Lucy's spirit Aquarius to throw water at him but she did have that fountain…but how could she use it? Short of ripping up the bench and tossing him in. Nah Fairy Tail would get in trouble for that, okay then she'd have to get the water to him. Mira changed into one of her Demon Souls and without a sound lowered herself into the water, thankful for the water falling to mask her movement and her scent, she crawled around the base of the fountain ignoring the looks she was getting, some spectators understood what was going on and standing back watched, when she was in position, she spread her wings out behind her in the water and then…charged them forward! A wave of water went over the fountain onto the bench splashing Laxus off onto the ground, the crowd cheer and Mira changed back jumped out of the fountain laughing, as a now pissed off Laxus stood up, his eyes on Mira's retreating figure.

 _Okay you're paying for that_ he thought he vaulted after her as lightning, but she seeing he had changed, changed into one of her demon souls and flew into the air, she dodged him beautifully, even when he changed back to himself in the air to grab her, she dodged and flew and arched through the sky, she was smiling the whole time enjoying this immensely, she flew fast away, and turned back on the ground in the woods outside of town and ran again, it would be harder for him to be lightning in these woods. Sure enough he had to turn back but he used his nose to track her, she was still running but slowing down now, he poured on more speed to finally grab her, they collided tumbling down a hill where he somehow was on the bottom and she landed on top of him, she raised her head to look at him seeing him she giggled and he flipped her over pinning her on the ground, she wasn't fazed.

"Haven't you ever heard not to wake a sleeping dragon?"

"Have you ever heard not to mess with a demon?" she asks flipping him over her and straddling him when he landed.

"Haven't heard that one" he says twisting so she was under him again, and pinning her arms so she could actually not move.

"So what brought on this pick on Laxus ideal today?" he asks she shrugs.

"It's seemed like a good idea at the time, I got a day off"

"Good for you, now what do you think?" he asks.

"It was still a good idea" she says smiling moving a little to see if she could move but he had her pinned.

"Okay you caught me I'll admit it, now what are you going to do throw me in the river?" she asks, Laxus didn't answer.

He brought his lips down on hers and kissed her, but she didn't just let herself be kissed, she kissed back, when she was younger she would daydream of kissing Laxus, but they had gone different paths it looked like now they had reached a crossroads.

Laxus wasn't sure what possessed him to kiss Mira but he wanted to so he did and she was kissing him back! _Shit_ he thought, he had long ago wanted this with Mira but so much had happened he never thought he'd get the chance, he took the quick kiss earlier because he figured he better do it while he could, she'd kill him later, but she didn't, she sort him out again, played a trick on him _again_ and now he'd chased her into the woods had her pinned beneath him and they were making out, _when did this happen?!_ He didn't know and he didn't care he kept going. Mira was lifting up his shirt, actually she half lifted it and then just ripped it, he ripped her dress while bitting her lip to pay her back, she wrapped her arms around him one of her hands in his hair holding his head to hers while kissing him, the other was scratching down his back leaving red nail marks he was sure, he ripped more of her dress and threw it away leaving her in her underwear, her shoes had fallen off in the fall, since he had to move to rip her dress Mira took the opportunity to twist him onto his back and pin him down he 'oofed' at the impact but she kissed him to steal the last of his air, using her feet she kicked off his shoes while simultaneously kissing him and pinning him, how he wasn't quite sure how but he'd lost the ability to care a while back, he pushed up to a kneeling position to grab her to him, her hair falling lovely over her body he had one hand in her hair as he hungrily kissed her, the other on her back holding her to him, she did the same, but her other hand was undoing his pants, rather easily too since she had half called her saten soul to make her hand a claw and destroy them without hurting him.

"If I ran right now would you chase me?" she asked against him.

"You wouldn't make it five feet" he said breathlessly, she laughed kissing him as he ripped her bra off a useless bit of fabric that just separated them he thought, now feeling the full front of her body pressing against him, she used her hand once more cut away his underwear leaving him naked. He kissed his away down her body, until he reached her underwear and using his fangs ripped it away, he kissed back up her claiming her mouth again and losing one hand in her hair, the other holding her, he knelt and brought her down on him both yelling, he bit her neck as he started moving, holding her too him. She held on as he thrust each movement agonisingly blissful he turned her over onto her back kissing her and claiming her again as she was trapped beneath him, she wrapped her legs around him as he moved, she moved too, he grabbed one of her breasts to massage the other he sucked as he kept moving, getting close he reclaimed her mouth bitting her lip slightly before they both came.

Neither were tired for long, Mira climbed onto of him, keeping him down smiling wickedly, that alone was enough to make him hard again, and she took full advantage, impaling herself on him, he hissed not believing the level of pleasure that came with it, she rocked on top of him, taking her time, he took hold of her breasts pinching them a little which just made her smile, she ran her fingernails over him chest carving little red marks on his check all the while still riding him. She kept going faster keeping him trapped, even though his nature was to take control she was the one in control, and she controlled when they came, Laxus had to bite his lip to keep from swearing in ecstasy, Mira fell down beside him as they regained their breath, when Mira had she turned over to look at him and whispered in his ear.

"I'll make that five feet" she jumped up and ran before he caught her ankle sure enough she made it five feet but not three more than that, when he grabbed her and she laughed, holding her back to him, he brought one hand to trail up to her breast, the other down to her core she let her head fall back as he touched her, he kissed her like that as he started fingering her, she moaned against his mouth his other hand on her breast massaging, his member becoming hard again poking against her bottom, she shivered and the beast in him was pleased, he brought her to her knees, and took her like that still holding her breast his other hand he had on her hip to help him thrust into her she could barely keep herself from falling on shaking arms and he didn't let up, he pulled her up still thrusting, he touched her clit and begun rubbing.

"Laxus" she breathed he pounded harder his other hand still on her breast he kept going until they came again.

"Shit Mira" he exclaimed as he did, he collapsed on the ground, glad it was grass, Mira next to him, he pulled her to him so she was in his arms and that's how they stayed, both falling asleep for a few hours, when they woke, they realised the state of their clothes and laughed, no way could they wear them back, but Mira could use saten's soul until she got home, and Laxus could turn into lightening so they were fine.

"I need to have days off more often" she decides.

"Defiantly" he says in her neck she smiled.

"You should have days off on my days off too"

"That sounds good" he agrees, nuzzling her neck.

"And Mira"

"Yeah?" she asked she could hear the grin in his voice.

"Just so it's clear, you are mine"

"You're mine too" she says defiantly, he kisses her.

"I'm good with that" he says.

"Is that a dragon slayer thing or just as a guy thing?" she asks.

"Both" he admits, sniffing her.

"Any dragon in a thirty mile radius could tell you're mine if you came near them"

"Great I'm going to get odd looks from Natsu and Wendy while Gajeel just shakes his head" Laxus laughed.

"Well Natsu should wise up and get the blondie before it's too late, same with Gajeel with the bluenette'

"Thank you been thinking the same thing forever!" he just smiles at her as she goes on about pink and blonde haired babies and black and blue haired babies, eventually he kisses her to shut her up.

"How about blonde and white haired babies?" he whispers in her ear, she smiles.

"Nothing would make me happier" she says as she kisses her dragon slayer.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
